


You Need Me

by Classified_Information



Series: Tumblr Writing Memes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deductions, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Mixed feelings, Sheriarty - Freeform, Tea Time Scene, The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classified_Information/pseuds/Classified_Information
Summary: Tumblr Writing Meme:Number 12. A kiss that shouldn't have happened - Sheriarty.





	

The two sat in silence for a brief moment; just staring into the other’s eyes, like they were trying to see who would break first.

 Eventually, the detective stood up. “I never liked riddles.” 

The criminal stood next, only inches apart from his rival, and straightened out his suit. “Learn to. Because I owe you a fall, Sherlock. I. O. U.”

 They never broke their gaze once, there was always contact. However, that was a big mistake for one of them.

  
Before Jim could make his way to the door, Sherlock… _smirked_ at him. The criminal was taken aback at first, then appalled. 

“I’m sorry, is something funny to you?” he demanded to know, but the detective just chuckled. 

“Oh, I’m sure it’s nothing…” Sherlock replied, his tone was suddenly more relaxed and Jim found it very annoying. All this time he was trying to set a somewhat threatening mood for their game and now Sherlock was killing it. 

“No, no, tell me. _Clearly_ something has tickled you,” Jim’s voice was unamused, while his mind was wary.

  
With a slight cocky smile Sherlock took a step forward, towering over Jim, who furrowed his brow. “Wh-what is- ” 

“I have a theory,” the detective interrupted him. 

“And… what would that be?"

 “It’s a known fact that when looking at someone we’re attracted to,” Sherlock explained, “our pupils dilate. Yours have been dilated quite considerably during our time together.” 

. 

.

.

Jim paused as he took in what Sherlock was saying. 

And then he laughed.

  
“Oh my God, are you serious? Are you.. are you suggesting I _like_ you? Ohh, Sherlock, you should be so lucky…”

  
The detective wasn’t done yet. He slid his fingers round Jim’s wrist and held onto him, causing Jim’s smile to quickly disappear from his face.

  
This wasn’t part of the plan, Jim thought, this wasn’t good, and now his heart was beating faster as Sherlock’s fingers gently brushed his skin.

  
“Hmm… Increased pulse… Also a sign,” Sherlock muttered.

 Jim pulled away and said sternly. “That could mean anything. I’m a busy man, I could be under stress.” 

“You could be… but I don’t think that’s the reason now.” 

Jim’s cheeks burned, how _dare_ Sherlock just… _assume_ this, how _dare_ he deduce him. “Sherlock, I swear- ” 

He was interrupted again, but not by another deduction or witty comment. Sherlock had leaned down and kissed him softly, effectively silencing him for a few sweet seconds. As he pulled away, he purred against Jim’s lips. “Get over yourself, James. You need me - or you’re nothing.”

  
It took him a second to realise what had just happened, but when he came to his senses, and when he heard what Sherlock said, Jim was shaking. He felt angry, embarrassed, and reluctant to admit to himself Sherlock might be right.

  
But he couldn’t say anything; he couldn’t find the words. Before he knew it, he was outside again, making his way to the awaiting car. He got in the back and shut the door behind him. 

“I’m back, now let’s go.”

 The driver looked in the rear view mirror at his boss. “Alright. Um, where to?” 

“Anywhere but here…” Jim muttered, and they drove off.


End file.
